The Dancer and The Daredevil
by Geekgurl97
Summary: A dancer by the name of Kalila Clark lives in Hell's Kitchen. Her mother taught her how to dance at a very young age. Sadly she was murdered when Kalila was 7. Now 18 years later. Kalila is a dancer in the city trying to make a living as a dance teacher. What happens when some people try to claim her dance studio? Matt will do every and anything to make sure that dose not happen.
1. Dance Studio

I sat in the middle of the dance studio putting on my ballet shoes. After I put on my shoes I started to sweep around the studio. I turned on the music and swept along to the beat.

After I was done sweeping I opened up the blinds and let the sun light in. I never opened the windows though. To many sirens. When the children come to the Clark Studio of Dance I want them to forget about the horrible things that go on in our city.

Don't get me wrong I love our city but it can be scary and overwhelming especially for a child. After I was done setting up the studio for class I stretched and then started to dance.

I twirled and jumped all around the studio. When I dance it is like the world disappears and then it is just me. It also makes me feel closer to my mom.

I stopped when I heard a small voice cheer along with clapping. I turned to see one of my regular students and her grandmother.

"Hello Selena!" I said giving the little girl a hug. "Hello !" she said happily. "Go put you shoes on and start stretching ok." I said as I patted her on the head. She nodded and ran to the cubbies.

I smiled at her grandmother "Hola señora Cardenas. ¿Como estas?" I said with a smile. She grinned at me. I am not completely fluent at Spanish but I knew some words.

She started to speak a mile a minute. I was trying to catch every word that she was saying. She laughed at my confused face. "What I had said was your Spanish is improving." said trying not to make a mistake. I smiled "Ah! So is your English." I said  
with a smile.

"So how are you?" asked. "I am doing ok. I am getting more students so that's good." I said with a smile as more girls with their parents walked in.

"Oh and I can't pay for next months lessons so Selena will be gone next month." told me. I shook my head. "No don't worry about that. She can still come. I will pay for it." I said watching the girls stretch. Selena's grandmother looked at me.

"No No..,.. Kalila." she argued. "Selena has a gift. I don't want her to miss any classes." I said not taking no for an answer. smiled "Thank you so much. You do so much for the girls." said gratefully.

"Well someone has to." I said before I started the class.

For the families that are apart of my dance studio this is an escape for their children and them. It is like a safe haven. This is the only dance studio in Hell's Kitchen. Parents come here and see their children enjoy what they love to do, which is dance.

So many families are living a hard life in this city. This dance studio is the bright light in the darkness of this city. I got some offers to move my studio to up state New York but I turned them down.

No matter how bad it gets I love this town. It's apart of me. Class ended around 4 o'clock. It was getting dark and I had one student left. Her parents always pick her up late. They have late work hours.

We were both stretching, I was in a split touching my toe. The little girl looked at me curious. "How do you do that?" she asked. I looked over at her "Well my mom taught me at a young age. She used to tell me that when you are younger your bones and  
muscles are manipulative." I said as I stretched back and touched my other toe.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "That is amazing. Was your mom talented?" she asked. I sighed "Yes she was. This is actually her studio." I said as I sat up and crossed my legs on the floor in front of me.

"She was the best." I said with a smile remembering how she taught me how to dance.

(Flashback)

I was sitting in the corner of the studio doing homework. Every now and then I would look up and watch my mom dance. But then she would look at me and I would get back to work.

"Once you are done I can teach you. So stop watching and hurry up so you can finish your homework and actually learn how to dance by doing not watching." my mother said sternly.

I nodded quickly and hurried to finish my work. After I was done that was when my real work started. My mom pushed me to become the dancer that I am today. While also home schooling me. She also taught me a lot about Anatomy. I was able to name every  
part of the human body at the age of 9.

After my mom was done teaching class for the day we would get dinner from the diner across the street and sit on top of the studio roof. We would sit and talk while we ate and watched the sun set over the city.

My mom turned to me "This is a beautiful city." she said looking down at the busy streets. I looked at her like she was crazy "Mom are you serious this city is trash." I said sadly. My mom smacked me on the arm.

"Hey! Don't ever look down on this city do you hear me!?" she stated upset. I nodded my head. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Many good people live in this city. Trying to make a life here. This is your city. Take pride in it understand?" she said with  
pride.

"Understood." I said looking out at the city that was my home.

(Flashback Over)

"Sorry we are late!" I turned to see the girls parents walking in. She ran to greet her parents. I got up and smiled "No problem." I stated. "You should really lock your door when it gets this late." the girl's father said. I chuckled "Don't worry sir  
I can protect myself."

I said as a grabbed my dance bag throwing it over my shoulder.


	2. Diner

After my last student left I locked the doors to the studio. I held my pocket knife in one hand and pepper spray in my pocket. You never know what could happen in this city.

I walked across the street to the diner. I walked in and sat up at the bar.

Marty turned to me from behind the bar and smiled. "Kalila! Your usual?" he asked. "Yes please." I said with a smile. He came back with my tuna melt and ice tea mixed with beer.

"Thanks Marty." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich. Marty looked at the clock and then back to me.

"What have I told you about leaving the studio this late." he said sternly. I shrugged my shoulders. "I get late students some times. I can't just let them roam around the city to get kidnapped." I said angrily.

"I know you care about these kids but caring about other people is what got your mom killed." Marty reminded me. I sighed sadly "I know."

A man in a fancy suit walked into the diner. He looked kinda shady. He glanced around before he decided to sit next to me at the bar.

"Excuse me sir. Can I get a coffee black?" he asked. Marty nodded "Sure coming right up." Marty said before going into the kitchen. I sat and enjoyed my food in silence.

The man in the suit looked at me up and down. "Are you a dancer?" he asked me noticing my dance shoes hanging off my shoulder. "Yes I am." I said not looking directly at the man. He nodded "Where do you dance?" the man asked curiously.

I pointed across the street. "Right over there. I am the owner of the studio." I said with a smirk. "Wow! Very impressive. Your so young I would have never guessed you as a dance teacher. You must be advanced." he said impressed.

I shrugged "I would not call myself a professional. It is a family owned business. My mother taught me everything I know." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"So, do you ever think about branching out. Moving to a more popular safer city like... California. That's a good state for your business right?" he asked. I chuckled and shook my head. "No no Hell's Kitchen is the place to be! If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen. That's what my mom always said" I said with a smile.

The man laughed. I looked at him and smiled. "What is so funny?" I asked him. "My employer is a lot like you. Sees the good in this city when I just don't." he admitted out loud.

"You don't look hard enough." I said leaving a tip on the table before I left to walk home. Leaving the man in the Diner to think on my words.

I looked around as I walked to my apartment. I was about to walk into my building when I heard a lot of noise. If there is one thing you learn about living in Hell's Kitchen, mind your own business.

I ran and hid behind a wall when I heard people running out of the alley near my apartment. "What about the guy?" one of the men asked the other. "There is no time! Come on!" the other man yelled as they ran away.

I was breathing deeply. I looked into the alley and I saw blood on the side of a trash can. I slowly walked toward the trash can and looked inside it. I gasped when I saw a man that was beaten badly.

I dropped my bag and pulled him out of the trash can. Once I got him on the ground I examined his body. He was stabbed several times and looked like he had a few broken bones. I threw him along with my bag over my shoulder and carried him to the back entrance of the building.

After what felt like forever we finally made it to my apartment. I opened my door and closed it behind me. I put the man on the couch and ran to lock my front door. I turned around with my back to the door. I stared at the unconscious man on my couch.

Can't believe I am doing this.

I got my first aid kit from the bathroom and got to work. I patched him up pretty good but I never lifted up his mask. I reached for his mask and the man woke up and grabbed my arm. I jumped at his sudden movement.

"Please don't take off my mask." he begged. "Where am I?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Well you are in my apartment. I am a dancer that has an advance knowledge of the human body." I said as he tried to get up.

"I have to leave...Ahhhhh!" he said grabbing his side. I pushed against him so he would lay back down. "Don't try that again. You have three broken ribs, one gaping hole on your side, but I think I stopped the bleeding." I said looking at his patched up side.

He reached for his mask and sighed. "Have you seen my face?" he asked worried. "No but your skull may be fractured." I said concerned. He moved his head from left to right. "Nope." he stated.

I looked at him oddly. "You can't tell a fractured skull by just moving." I yelled at him. "Well I can." he said with a sigh. I nodded "Well mystery man I saved your life the least you can do is tell me your name or should I just call you what everyone else calls you?" I asked him.

"What does everyone call me?" he asked.

"The man in the mask." I said not taking my eyes off him. "Someone came into my dance studio the other day talking about a man in a black mask getting her purse back from a thug, I heard one of my students say that a man in a black masked beat up some bad guys that tried to mug her and her mother. So what your a hero with no name?" I asked curiously.

"Something like that." he said as he sat up again. "No lay down!" I said as he stood up. "Someone is coming!" he said panicked. I looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?" I asked following behind him. He turned toward me "There is a man walking from door to door... He is on the second floor." he said panicked.

"Wait how do you know what he is up to?" I asked him. He stayed quiet for a minute and listened. "He is asking everyone if they have seen a man in a black mask and I can smell his body spray from here. Also he is two doors away from your door." he said walking over to the door.

I got in front of him. "Look we don't need to start anything. I will get rid of him. You go hide you are to hurt to fight any way." I said pushing him behind a wall out of sight.

There was a knock on the door. He looked up at me. I put my finger up to my lips and swooshed him. He nodded quietly.

There was a hard knock on the door this time. "Coming!" I yelled. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes how may I help you?" I asked the man. "Hello sorry to bother you but I have been asking anyone if they have seen a man in a black mask?" he asked with a Russian accent.

I shook my head. "Nope I have not heard or seen anything." I said curiously leaning on the door. The man nodded "Ok mama thank you for your time." he said with a smirk. "Ya no problem I hope you catch this guy." I said before I closed my door.

I walked over to the masked man. "See I took care of it." I said with a smile. He nodded and took out his phone and handed it to me.

I held up the phone "Is this your weird way of asking me out?" I asked with a smile. He chuckled "Ha no. Put your number on my phone. If I ever need to be patched up I know where to go." he said.

I put my number in his phone and handed it back to him. "Thank you for everything um... I don't even know your name." he said.

"I put it in your phone. It's Kalila. I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you." he said walking to the window. I ran over to him. "Wait are you gonna be ok?" I asked him concerned. He nodded "I will be fine, thank you Kalila." he said before he hopped out of the window and on to the fire escape. I sat on my couch and sighed. "Did that really just happen mom?" I asked laying back on my sofa. I sighed and closed my eyes falling asleep on my couch.


	3. Deal

I woke up the next morning and looked around my living room. After yesterday night I woke up feeling paranoid. I got dressed and headed off to the dance studio. I unlocked the door to the studio and locked it behind me today.

I swept and got everything ready for the day. I heard a knock at the door and I jumped startled. I looked up and saw my students along with their parents outside. I rushed over to answer the door.

I opened the door and sighed, "Good morning class! Sorry the door was locked, my bad." I said as everyone walked in and got settled.

The class went smoothly as usual. At the end of the class I sat all of the girls down in a circle.

"Ok girls, I have a very special announcement." I said leaning in. All the girls leaned into the circle ready to hear the announcement. "The next song we are going to dance to is... Let it Go!" I yelled with a smile.

All the girls squealed followed by the sighs of parents. I stood up and faced the parents. "I am truly sorry parents. Trust me I have heard the song enough too but, the kids like it and they will be performing it at there next dance recital." I said with a shrug.

The girls ran to their parents filled with excitement as they packed up to leave. A woman that I see sometimes with a student of mine walked up to me.

"Hello, I am Jane's Aunt. My name is Vanessa." she said shaking my hand. "Oh ok. I have seen you in the studio here and there." I said with a smile. "That's is good. Well I wanted to ask you if you will do a ballet piece at my art studio. I would pay you of course." she asked crossing her fingers.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes! Yes of course I would love to! Just give me the info." I stated as the woman sighed with relief. "Oh thank you so much! I will contact you." she said before she left with Jane. Right when they walked out I was the the last person in the studio.

I jumped for joy and started to do my victory dance. This gig means extra money. I was on top of the world!

"Am I interrupting?"

I jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw the man from the diner. "Oh um no um how did you get in?" I asked nervously. "The door was unlocked." he said pointing at the door.

I nodded, "Right so um, can I help you?" I asked him. He walked over to me and handed me an envelope.

"My employer is trying to make this city a better place. You could say he almost owns the whole city at this point." he said with a smile.

I opened the envelope and saw a check with a bunch of zeros on it. I looked up at the man who was smiling at me like he had won. I closed the envelope and threw it in the mans' face.

"I don't know what kinda woman your boss thinks I am. I am not some poor girl that needs help paying her bills. This studio helps people and families. I change this city more than your boss does. This is a family owned business and I am not going anywhere." I said in the mans face.

He looked me straight in my eye. He leaned down and picked up the check.

"Look my boss knows people. Weather or not you say yes or no, does not matter. Your losing your studio for something more important than a bunch a little girls dancing around in silly costumes. You might as well take the money and move on."

He handed me his card. "Call me if you want to sue." he said as he walked out of my studio. I stood there frozen. Tears started to fill my eyes.

No! I am not losing this studio mom!

So that night I went online and searched up some lawyers that would not be too expensive.

"Huh Nelson and Murdock... I used to know a Murdock." I said to myself as I looked at the lawyers info.

"Why not!?" I asked myself as I wrote down their address.


	4. Reunion

I woke up that morning and put on my business outfit. I was wearing a black skirt and a white button up shirt with a blazer. I wore my hair down and straight. I left my apartment and headed over to Nelson and Murdock.

I clutched my briefcase in my hand as I walked into the building. I went up some stairs and walked down a hall. I saw a piece of paper hanging near a door that read "Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law". I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked around and saw a woman sitting at a desk. "Hello how may I help you?" the woman asked. "Hi, um I need a lawyer to defend my case." I said holding up my briefcase. "Well you have come to the right place Foggy Nelson." a man said coming out of a side room holding out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand , "Kalila." I greeted with a smile.

I heard the sound of clicking behind me. A noise that I have not heard in years. I turned around and smiled at my blind friend, "Matt?" I asked with a smile. He looked at me shocked, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked. I walked over to him and took the stick out of his hand and placed it against the wall. I grabbed both his hands and placed them on my face. He felt my face for a second. Foggy and the other woman stared at us oddly.

Matt held my face in his hands and smiled, "Kalila Clark!" he said with a smile, I nodded getting teary eyed. Matt embraced me in a hug which I gladly returned. We came apart and I saw that Matt had started to cry. I wiped his tears and he wiped mine. "Its been to long." Matt said with a smile wiping my last tear. I laughed, "Way to long." I sighed.

"Um I am guessing you two know each other." Foggy said pointing at the both of us. We laughed, "Ya we used to live in the same apartments as me when we were kids. She knew me before the accident." Matt said fixing his glasses.

"Well look at you! Your a big shot lawyer now?" I asked him. He chuckled, "Ya well we just opened for business so not a big shot yet." Matt stated. "So what about you? Oh and how's your mom?" Matt asked. I looked down at my hands.

"Um she die a few months after you left protecting a little girl from some thugs." I said sadly. Matt frowned and gave me another hug. "I am sorry Kalila." he said sadly. "It's ok. Actually my mom is the reason why I am here." I stated. "Why what's going on?" Matt asked.

"The studio is in trouble."

I sat in a room with Foggy, Matt and the woman named Claire. I gave them everything they needed. "Ok so we are going to take this to court. You have a right to that building and no one can take it away from you." Foggy said as he glanced over my papers.

"Don't worry Kalila. Everything is going to be ok I promise." Matt said comforting me. Foggy put all of my papers in a folder.

"So now that that is settled. Can we hear how you guys meet?" Claire asked. "Ya I want to hear stories about little boy Matt." Foggy said with a smile.

"Well..." I said as I started to remember the first time we meet.


	5. Flashback

20 years ago

I was 5 at the moment. When my mom did not teach dance lessons at the studio she had side jobs.

Tonight she was going to be the woman that held up numbers at a boxing match. My mom could not get a babysitter so late notice so she took me with her.

We walked into the building and found a locker room. She lead me threw the lockers until we made it into a back room. This room had a few mirrors, one or two lockers and a sofa.

My mom told me to sit on the sofa until she was done working. I nodded and sat over on the sofa. While my mom was getting ready a man with a child my age walked in.

The man smiled, "Hello, I did not know I was sharing a dressing room with a ring girl."

My mom turned toward the man, "The usual one quit so they called me." she stated.

"Jack Murdock and this is my son Matt." he said messing up his sons hair. The boy sighed and looked over at me and smiled.

"My name is Kelly Clark and this is my daughter Kalila." my mom said gesturing to me. I waved at them from the couch. The man leaned down to his sons level.

"Hey Matt why don't you and Kalila hang out till the match is over." his dad suggested. The boy nodded and ran over to sit next to me. He was about my age.

"I think we live in the same apartment building. I have seen you before." Matt's dad said. "Yes we do we have just never talked until now. We live on the same floor." my mom said with a smile.

"Small world ain't it?" Matt's dad asked my mom and the both laughed.

I looked at the boy sitting next to me. "Hi, my name is Kalila." I said with a smile. The boy smiled at me and shook my hand, "Matthew, but you can call me Matt."

"You wanna come over to my house and play?" I asked him. He thought about it , "Ya that sounds like fun! I will ask my dad." Matt said.

The whole time our parents were gone we talked and played around. After the match was over all 4 of us walked back to our apartments together.

Matt and I were friends ever since.

1 year later

My mom and I were cleaning up the dance studio when the phone rang. My mom ran over to answer it.

"Hello Clark Dance Studio." my mom said. While she was on the phone she gasped and covered her mouth. I got up and walked over to her. She hung up the phone and tears streamed down her face.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I asked her. She got down to my level and stroked my hair. "Sweetie Matt got into an accident. Mommy has to stay at the studio but I am gonna take you to the hospital ok." I nodded sadly and then my mom took me to the hospital.

I had started to cry along the way. Once we got to the hospital my mom took the elevator up with me. Once we got to the floor Matt was on we heard screams as the elevator doors opened.

"I can't see!" We heard Matt yell. My mom and I both ran in the direction of the screaming. We stood outside the door watching horrified as Matt's dad tried to calm Matt down.

saw us and came to greet us. "Thank you so much for coming and bringing Kalila Kelly. Matt can really use some friends right now." he said giving my mom a hug.

"Anytime Jack." my mom said hugging him tighter. While our parents talked I walked into the room over to Matt's bed. His eyes were covered up. He was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping off his face.

"Matt?" I asked. He jerked his head in my direction. "Kalila is that you!? I can't see Kalila! I can't see." he sobbed. I got up on top of his bed and folded my legs under me.

"Shooooo..." I said as I grabbed his hands and placed them on my face. "It's me Matt. What happened to you?" I asked my friend as a tear rolled down my face.

He felt the tear and wiped it off my face. "Your crying, why?" Matt asked. "Because I thought I lost my best friend." I sobbed.

"No no don't cry! I am ok I'm ok." he said trying to stop my crying. "Please stop crying its to loud." he begged me. I stopped crying and looked at him hold his ears.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly. "It's ok everything is loud right now." Matt said. "So what happened?" I asked him.

"A man was gonna get ran over by a car so I pushed him out of the way. When the car crashed it spilled chemicals that got in my eye. Now I am blind." Matt said sadly.

I looked at Matt shocked, "Matt your a hero! Like like Iron Man!" I said. He smiled, "Really?" he asked me. "Ya! You could be super Matt!" I said cheering my friend up. We both laughed, I looked at Matt. "Don't worry Matt, I'm gonna help you get through this." I said with a smile. "Promise?" he asked scared. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Promise."

1 year later

Matt has gotten the hang of the whole blind thing. He taught himself to read braille in two months. He can even read none braille by feeling the ink on a page! Sometimes we go on walks and I am like his seeing eye dog. It was Matt and I against the world. We hung out even more now. Matt always tells me that he does not need help but I help anyway.

We always do homework together. One day we were at Matt's house doing homework when his dad walked in. He had just got back from a match because he was super bloody. "Hey guys can I get some help here?" said as he dropped his bag near the door. We both got up and ran to his side. We sat him down at the kitchen table.

"Who's turn is it to stitch up?" Matt asked turning to me. "Not me! I don't feel taking a swig of that scotch." I said as I walked to the bathroom to get the gauze. "You don't tell your mom about this right?" asked me while I was in the restroom. I came back from the restroom with the first aid kit. "Nope."I said as I sat the kit on the table. "That a girl." he said patting me on the head.

I cleaned out his wound while Matt got the needle ready. "So how was the fight?" I asked cheerfully. "What do you think." said wincing as Matt started stitching him up. "How did you get up? That's all that matters." Matt said trying to focus. smiled, "That's my boy."

Matt smiled, "So are we gonna be able to pay rent this month dad?" Matt asked. smacked a big envelope on the table. "Don't you worry about that." he said with a smile. I opened the envelope and pulled out a lot of money.

"Wow this is a lot!" I said surprised. I handed the money over to Matt and he felt how thick the stack was. "You got all of that for losing?" Matt asked. His dad nodded, "Yep." he said hesitantly. After we were done patching him up I head down the hall to my house for dinner.

A few days later

Matt and I were at the ring with his dad. Every now and then he would take us so we could watch him practice. We were in the corner reading while his dad practiced. I looked up for a second and watched him fight.

"Your dad is a really good fighter." I told Matt. "I know he's the best. He has another match on tv coming up." Matt said with a smile. "Really can I come over to your house and watch it with you!" I asked excited. "Sure!" Matt answered.

The night of the fight

Matt and I were sitting in front of the tv watching and listening to the fight. Matt's dad was on fire!

"That's a KO everyone! Jack Murdock has just won the match!" the announcer said Matt and I jumped up with joy.

The whole crowd was yelling his name. "Murdock! Murdock! Murdock!" Matt and I yelled along with the crowd.

After we were done watching the fight Matt and I started to do our homework. While we were doing our homework we heard gun shots. I ignored it, it is not unusual to here a gun shot in this town but, for some reason Matt seemed freaked out.

"Matt what's wrong?" I asked him. "I am worried something bad has happened." Matt said getting up and grabbing his walking stick. "Matt we can't leave the building its late!" I said as I followed behind him.

He ignored me and continued to walk. I grabbed his hand as we rushed down the street. Ahead I saw police and caution tape. Matt and I walked over to the scene and looked past the cops. I looked down the alley that was blocked off and gasped.

"Oh no... Matt it's your dad." I said sadly. Matt and I ran past the police and rushed over to .

"Dad? Daddy!" Matt cried as he felt his dad's bloody face. "Oh my gosh!" I said covering my mouth with my hand.

A police came over to us. "I am sorry for your loss kids." he said to both of us. Matt turned to the cop. "Who did this to my dad!?" he yelled. "We don't know. We are trying to find the man that did this." the police said.

"Well try harder!" Matt cried. I pulled Matt over to me and gave him a hug. We both cried on each others shoulders.

How could this happen?

Matt had to leave the apartments. He lived with us for a few days before some Nuns at his church took him in. I never saw Matt after that.

3 months later

My mom and I were waiting for a student's parent to come. "I am gonna take you home ok." my mom told the girl. I was sitting in the corner reading a book. My mom walked over to me.

"Sweetie I am gonna walk her home really quick. You stay here mommy will be back ok." my mom said stroking my face. I nodded and she gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." she said with a smile.

"Love you too." I told her before she left with her student.

A few minutes after my mom left the studio and I heard a scream.

Mom!

I got up and ran outside. "Mom!" I yelled. I saw the girl from mom's class running the opposite direction. "Wait! Where's my mom?!" I yelled as I watched her run.

"Kalila!" I heard my mom yell. I turned and ran toward the scream. I turned a corner and gasped.

My mom was lying in a puddle of blood. Her clothes were torn.

"Mom!" I ran to her and held her in my small arms. She reached up and touched my face. "Kalila... Don't cry ok." my mom said weakly. Tears streamed down my face. "Mommy is gonna have to go." she said. I shook my head. "No no! Mommy don't leave me!" I cried.

She shushed me and stroked my hair. "I will always be right here." my mom said pointing to my heart before her hand fell to the ground.

"No No Noooo! Someone help me!" I screamed.

(End of Flashback)


	6. Man in the mask

"Wow you guys have been through a lot together." Foggy said stunned. "I am so sad to hear about your mom's death." Matt said truly saddened. I nodded , "It's ok, she will always be in my heart." I said pointing to my heart.

"How would you like to go to dinner with me to catch up?" Matt asked me standing up holding out his arm for me. I stood up and held on to Matt's arm with a smile. "I would love that Matt." I said as we left the office.

We walked to the diner across from the dance studio. When we walked in Marty looked up at us and smiled. "Well isn't this a sight! The dynamic duo is back together!" Marty said happily.

Matt laughed, "It's good to hear you to Marty." Matt said with a smile. "So you both want your old regulars?" Marty asked pulling out his order pad.

"You remember?" I asked Marty shocked. "Mac and cheese with a ham sandwich for Murdock and a grilled cheeses with fruit bowl on the side for Kelly." Marty said with a smile. Matt and I were both shocked by his memory. "Yes please." we both said in unison.

We sat at a booth. "So how is life?" Matt asked. "Other than that jerk that is trying to take my studio fine. Oh actually something crazy happened earlier this week." I said. "What happened?" Matt asked.

"Have you heard about the man in the mask?" I whispered to him. "I have." Matt said nodding his head. I looked around and then leaned in. "Well the other day I found him in a dumpster." I said waiting for his response.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well what did you do?" he asked me. "What do you think! I patched him up." I said while Marty brought us our food. We both got silent.

"Thank you Marty." we both said in unison. Marty nodded and went back into the kitchen. "You should not tell everyone about this. You need to be careful." Matt said worried. "Hey don't worry. You are the only person I have told." I said before we started to eat.

After we were done eating Matt walked me home. We got to my apartment and I sighed happily. "Thank you for everything Matt. It's great to see you again." I said with a smile.

"It's good to hear your voice again." Matt chuckled. I laughed at Matt and blushed, "I will call you tomorrow about the case ok." Matt said.

"Ok." I said as I gave Matt a hug. He returned the hug. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Matt." I said before I walked up the steps to my apartment. "Good night." Matt said before he turned around to walk home.

The next morning I got a call from Matt telling me that my court date was in 4 weeks. I went to the dance studio today although I had no classes to teach. I wanted to work on the routine that I would do at Vanessa's art gallery. I wanted it to be classy.

I walked up to the studio and saw trucks out side. I ran inside the building up to the dance studio. Once I got to my floor I saw that the studio door was opened. Full of rage I walked in and gasped.

There were men in my studio measuring stuff! "What the hell are you doing in my studio!?" I yelled at the man. "Our boss told us to come and measure and make some adjustments." a man said holding up a sledge hammer.

"Nope!" I said as I marched over to to a broom closet. I pulled out an old bat and started swinging at the men. "Get out of my dance studio!" I yelled swinging at the men.

They packed up their things quickly and ran out. One of the men tripped near the door trying to run out. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I jumped on top of the man. I grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head on the floor.

"Who's your boss?" I questioned him holding up his head by his hair. "I can't say." he said out of breath. I slammed his face into the floor again. I pulled his head back up and he had a bloody nose.

"Is it Wesley?" I questioned. "No that is my bosses assistant." he confessed. I leaned close to his ear. "I am gonna ask you one more time... What is your boss's name?" I whispered.

The man started to shake with fear. "Wilson." He said scared. "Give me a last name." I demanded. The man started to cry, "Fisk..." he sobbed. I threw his head down and got off him.

He turned to me in tears, "Your not suppose to say his name. Now he is gonna kill me and everyone I love." the man said before he ran out of the studio. I breathed heavily trying to calm down. I ran over to the phone and called Matt.

The phone rang for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Hey Kalila, what's going on?" he asked. "Where are you?" I asked him shaken up. "I just got home . Why what's wrong?" Matt asked worried. "Can I come over please." I asked him.

Matt said yes and gave me his address. I speed walked to Matt's place. I knocked on his door and Matt answered. "Hey Matt." I said out of breath. "Hey come in." Matt said as I moved past him and into the condo.

"What's wrong you seem stressed." Matt said. I turned towards Matt and hugged him. Matt was surprised by the sudden contact but he hugged me back.

"I don't know who I am dealing with... but I do have a new name." I sighed sadly still hugging him. "What's the name?" Matt asked me.

"Fisk, Willson Fisk." I told my friend. "Fisk..." Matt said thinking. "Have you heard of him?" I asked. He shook his head, "I thought it sounded familiar but, no." Matt said as he sat down on his sofa.

When he sat down he winced in pain. I walked over to him. "Matt! What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing I am fine." Matt said holding his side. "The hell you are!" I said as I walked over and lifted up his shirt.

I gasped. His side was stitched up and the stitches looked very familiar. "No." I said pulling down his shirt and turning away from him.

"Kalila! I can explain." Matt said. I felt tears brim in my eyes. "Well explain then because from what I just saw... Your the man in the mask!" I yelled.


	7. Explain

I stared Matt down. "Are you!? Are you the man in the mask?!" I yelled at him with tears rolling down my face. Matt took a shaky breath. "Yes, I am." Matt said. I stopped pacing and turned to him.

"I can't believe how dumb I was. I should have took your mask off from the beginning. At least the truth would not have hurt as bad." I said as I started to pace again. "How do you do all that stuff! Flips and fighting people and climbing on buildings? Matt are you even blind our was that a lie too?" I asked him hurt.

Matt shook his head, "You were there the day I lost my sight but, I did not tell you everything." Matt said still holding his side. I wiped my eyes and sighed, "Matt you better tell me everything right now while I stitch you up and don't you leave a dang thing out!" I yelled pointing at my friend. He slowly nodded and I went to his bathroom to find a first aid kit.

We sat on the couch while I stitched him up. He told me everything about his heightened senses, when he started being the man in the mask, and what he knows about the crime underworld.

"So you can somewhat see. Like you form images from your senses?" I asked as I finished re-stitching. "Yep." he said. I looked into his eyes, "What does it look like?" I asked him curious.

His eyes met mine, "Like a world on fire." he said. "Are you still mad at me?" Matt asked. I ran my finger through my hair and sighed, "Honestly no. You know I can't stay mad at you for long Matt Murdock." I said with a smile. Matt smiled at me. We both slowly started to lean toward each other until his lips met mine.

We pulled apart and I smiled, "I have been waiting for you to do that." I said with a smile. "Sorry I have been busy." Matt said with a smile. "So who did this to you?" I asked Matt looking down at his now patched up side.

"You would not believe me." Matt said laying back on the couch. "Try me." I said. "I think it was a ninja." Matt said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "A ninja?" I asked again. "I think." Matt sighed. I got up off the couch and sighed.

"Your dad did not want you to have this life. He did not even teach you to fight! How did you learn?" I asked curious. "A blind man like me... Well kinda like me, taught me how to fight." Matt said with a straight face.

"Really?" I asked not believing him. "I would not lie to you." Matt sighed. I nodded my head. We sat in silence for a minute. "Can I stay here tonight. After what happened at the studio I am afraid to go home." I said shyly.

"Sure after everything that has happened tonight it's the least I can do. You can have the bed. I will take the couch." Matt said getting up to get a blanket and a pillow.

Later in the night it had started to rain hard. There was thunder and lightning outside. I was deathly afraid of thunder. I jumped and squealed every time I heard it. Around midnight I felt someone climb into bed with me.

"So nothing's changed. Your still afraid of lightning." Matt said sleepily. Lightning struck again and I jumped. Matt put his arm around me and pulled me close. "It's ok, I'm here go to sleep." Matt said calmly. I relaxed in Matt's arms.

The sound of the thunder faded out. Now all I heard was Matt and I breathing in unison and it was music to my ears.


	8. Art Show

I woke up in Matt's arms. I turned around and saw that he was awake. "Good morning." Matt said with a smile. I gave him a kiss and smiled, "Good Morning. What day is it?" I asked. He tapped his alarm clock and its started to talk, "Today is Wednesday."  
the clock said. My eyes shot open and I jumped up.

"Whats wrong?" Matt asked. "I promised one of my students aunts that I will perform at her art show." I said as I started to get dressed. "Can I come?" Matt asked sitting up on the bed. I looked at him for a second and then smiled, "Sure, but hurry  
up." I said running into the bathroom to shower. I got out of the shower and Matt was already dressed. He was wearing a nice dark gray suit. "You clean up nice Murdock." I said with a smile. Matt chuckled, "Thanks but come on, we still have to stop  
by your apartment so you can get your dance stuff." Matt said handing me my bag.

We rushed out of Matt's apartment and took a cab to mine. Once we got to my apartment I changed into my dance outfit. I was wearing a light purple leotard and a matching flowing skirt the came to my mid thigh.

Matt and I made it to that art gallery 20 minutes early. We walked in arm and arm. There were people looking at different types of art. I looked toward the back of the room and saw a small stage set up.

I turned and saw Jane running towards me with her aunt close behind. "Hey kiddo." I said as I bent down to hug the girl. Jane ran into my arms and I picked her up. "Who is your friend?" Jane asked looking at Matt.

"This is my friend Matt." I said to Jane smiling at Matt.

"Hi Matt I'm Jane." the girl said introducing herself. Jane held out her hand for Matt to shake. Matt chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Jane." Matt said greeting Jane. " , thank you so much again for dancing at my gallery." Vanessa said walking up to us. "You are very welcome." I said.

Vanessa turned to Matt, "Is this your boyfriend?" Vanessa asked. I was going to respond but Matt beat me to it.

"Yes, hello my name is Matt." Matt said with a smile. "Well Matt you have a very talented girlfriend." Vanessa said complementing me. "I have been told." Matt said.

"Well Kalila you will be on in 15 minutes. Come along Jane." Vanessa said hold out her arms towards her niece. I handed Jane to her aunt.

"It's nice to meet you Matt." Vanessa said before she walked away. "Likewise." Matt said in return. Once Vanessa was far enough away I smacked Matt on the arm.

"Girlfriend?" I asked. "Well after last night I just assumed that we were together. Am I wrong?" Matt said raising an eyebrow at me. I looped my arm into Matt's arm.

"I don't want you to be wrong." I said as we made our way to the stage. Matt took my bag and smiled, " Break a leg." Matt said. "Thanks Matt." I said fixing my skirt.

"Hey are you nervous?" Matt asked. I looked at him surprised. "How can you tell?"

Matt chuckled, "Well I know you and your heart rate just went up." Matt pointed out. I sighed and fidgeted with my skirt. "Hey, your gonna do fine." Matt said patting me on the shoulder. I nodded and stood up straight.

I breathed in and out as I made my way to the stage. I walked up the few steps and made my way to the middle of the stage.

Vanessa introduced me before the music started to play. Once the music started I got into position and looked at Matt. He smiled at me and I smirked as I started my routine. In that moment it was just me, the music, and Matt.

He was the only person I saw in the room. Once I was done with my routine the sound of applause brought me back to the present.

I bowed and walked back over to Matt.

"You did great." he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Say the blind man." a man behind as chuckled. Matt turned around and saw the big man standing along side Vanessa.

I looped my arm with his as his fist clenched around his walking stick.

"By the sound of the applause I know she did great." Matt said giving the man a fake smile.

"You did an amazing job ." Vanessa said happily.

" ?" he asked looking at me surprised.

"Yes, this is Kalila Clark. She is my nieces dance teacher. this is Wilson Fisk." Vanessa said introducing us.

"We actually already know each other. Are we not due in court soon?" he asked with a evil smile.

"Yes, 4 weeks to be exact." I said with a straight face.

"I don't understand?" Vanessa asked confused.

"I want to buy 's studio to better my plans for the city. She would not take my money so..."

"So you sent some men to rip apart my studio!" I yelled angrily.

"We should not speak about this till we are in court aye." Matt said calming me down.

Fisk nodded, "Yes of course." he said before he walked away.

Vanessa felt awkward with the situation, "I am sorry for that. Thank you again for performing. Here is your check." she said handing me the check before following after Fisk.

Matt and I left the Art Studio.

"You ok?" Matt asked.

"I will be better when I win this case."


End file.
